


Survivors

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, Len and Mardon talk about their pasts, Len is protective over his Rogues, M/M, talks of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh Captain, My Captain, to what do I owe the pleasure?” He smirked, Len just signaled Henry for a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivors

Mardon sat with his head lent back and drink half forgotten about. Saints and Sinners was dead, no one but Henry in the bar and two barely adult idiots playing pool, nothing that was of threat or potential danger for him to have his guard up for, but he can’t seem to drop it. Never could, he had just been able to around Barry, even then, half the time was up to make sure no one came near Barry or hurt him, not so much caring for himself. Saints was becoming the home of the Rogues, it wasn’t odd to find one of them drink there alone or with another, so Len sliding into the booth seat across from him gave him no need to panic, just a quick salute to his Captain.

 

“Oh Captain, My Captain, to what do I owe the pleasure?” He smirked, Len just signaled Henry for a drink. 

 

“You’ve been off your game, can’t have a Rogue whose head isn’t in the game?” Len thanked Henry, his beer resting in front of him.

 

“Aw, it almost sounds like you care, Snart,” Mardon looked around the bar, the two idiots had run off to probably give themselves STDs.

 

“Mardon,” Lens glare was less ice and more concern.

 

“Barry, he, ah, had this case that just hit close to home,” He sipped on his beer, giving Len a look that only those who had suffered would know. 

 

“How bad?” Len took interest, his posture was closed off to the outsiders.

 

“Triple,” He straightened up, giving a small shake to his head.

 

“Barry?” There was Len with his care.

 

“He’s had some like these before, more concerned for when I overheard him talking to Ramon and Snow,” He swallowed that dryness in his throat.

 

“And?” Len ran his finger over the top of the bottle.

 

“He stopped as soon as he knew I was there, it just, brought up uncomfortable memories,” He breathed out, slumping into the seat, giving up the pretence that he was fine, one thing he had learnt was that you can never lie to Len.

 

“Are you okay?” Len’s voice was laced with worry, whether for Mardon because he was a Rogue or abuse survivor, he wasn’t sure, yet.

 

“I will be,” Mardon nodded to him.

 

“Talk,” That was all he needed. 

 

“Just things with Barry was good, real good and I just can’t help think that, what if my parents are right, that everyone who loves me will leave, Clyde did, didn’t mean it but he still left, parents were nothing, just a biological giver, giving me life but not giving a shit about it, I used to think about what it would be like to have parents who loved me, who would actually want me around with them, to love me and tuck me in at night, to care, just one fucking bit to show that they cared and not get into that damn car drunk and slam into the tree leaving me alone with Clyde, it hurt, to know that they would rather die than have two sons who just wanted to do right by them, by the world,” He sniffed, wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

 

“I used to think that if I could get by in life with Lisa looked after and not having to feel the touch of a raised fist again, I was doing well, I never cared that I wasn’t going to amount to much, criminal was in, it had been since I was 12 and father took me on a little escapade, learnt the hard way of messing up, its why I time everything to the second, no mistakes, no fists or worse. Lisa was the priority, still is, I stood between him and her so many times I forgot how many scars were from him and how many were aimed at her, didn’t matter, you were the older sibling, you protected, something you understand,” Len stopped, Mardon nodded to his words, his eyes flickering between his beer and Len. 

 

“Mick, he was the only one who saw something other than a criminal in me, saw the good that was shadowed by the pain, saw the man that was in there, trying to break free of the child, he is a good man who took a risk on some punk who didn’t know what he was doing, and it paid off, I got Lisa out, saved myself and found something I didn’t know I could have,” Len looked over at the door, breathing in and out as though calming himself.

 

“Guess we do get some love even if we started with none,” Mardon held his beer in front of him, Len tapping his against it. 

 

“It would seem that way,” Len played with the small band on his finger, Mardon finishing his drink, nodding to Henry.

 

“Go and see Barry, make sure our dear Scarlet is as okay as he says he is,” Len and his care. 

 

“Will do, Captain,” Mardon gave him a goodbye salute, heading out of the bar, tightening his jacket around him, smiling at the stupid inscription that was scrawled on the inside, property of the Mardon bros.


End file.
